elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragons
I have never done this before, but think that this is how you discuss a potential problem with an existing page? Anyway, it appears like technically Skyrim does not have any dragons; Dragons all have 4 legs, and if they do not then they are not dragons. These dragon-like creatures that this page is talking about seem to all be Wyverns. Now I understand that Skyrim calls them dragons so there is not much you can do there, but maybe a explaination that these are not tecnically dragons by any standard outside of Skyrim would be in order. 17:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Jonathon Wisnoski :Your observation may be correct, but that doesn't change the fact that in every single bit of information that has been published about Skyrim, including quotes from Todd Howard and other members of the development team, they are referred to as "dragons" and must be listed as such. Dragon lore in The Elder Scrolls may differ from real life dragon mythology. If any of this information should happen to change, articles will be revised accordingly. Thanks for your input. Also, I removed the image placeholder. I apologize if talk pages are meant to have them. -- TheIndifferentist (talk) 21:00, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Dragons on Skyrim have Four legs watch the demo :D I have just added a dragon gameplay demo with Todd Howard and added some info about the dragon langauge at the top. Please enjoy and no these arent wyverns wyverns have from arms not legs and all the dragons desplayed hear have four feated legs no hand styled claws dont mean to be offensive to the commenter nut just stating a point. yes they have four legs but on the ground seem to tend to reer up on there hind legs to attack. atleast with fire/ice/whatever The Daniel Tosh Rainbow dragon...really...SephirothLaw (talk) 10:57, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Named Dragon It appears dragons do appear after you use the three words of power that is their names. It might only appen after you do the quest "The Fallen" but I used the three words of power for "Fire Breath" and a named dragon appeared and subsequently attacked me. I just fought this dragon, it breathed sand at me as an attack and you know how dragons in skyrim are really detailed, this dragon looked like the game developers had half finished it. A giant then showed up and attacked me, and i died. When i went back again the dragon that got resurrected was a frost dragon. Did i fight an ancient dragon the first time? I added Dragon behavior. I've tested the theory five times by saving at some point, traveling to the location, and dragons appeared. Some were docile, some weren't. It was in the Whiterun Hold at a fort controlled by Imperials. Information may need an edit, I encountered and Elder Dragon (Identified by its name in my HUD and being Gold in color) during the main quest line as I went to the entrance of Sky ruler Temple... I was under level 30... I doubt that I could have survived the encounter but there were many NPC's and enemys in the area targeting the dragon... 09:39, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't know how to fix something The Table of Contents box thingymabob looks like "...1.4 Blood Dragons, 1.5 Elder Dragon Added by Alduuin, 1.6 Ancient DragonsAdded by UltimatexAdded by Alduuin, 1.7 Skeleton Dragons..." and I don't know how to get rid of the "Added by _____" part. If a more experienced wikier can fix that, I'd really appreciate it :) Undead H3r3tic (talk) 15:22, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :There ya go! All you have to do is make sure the images aren't between the = signs. --— Radical D (bother \ 15:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC) im pretty sure Dragon in the dragon tongue is just "dov" not dova, im pretty sure thats how paarthurnax (the dragon) says it after main quest Do dragons still attack after you defeat alduin?I'm asking because I probably have to wait another month to find out(My dog got ahold of the disk)[[User:TheThing12|'This user is not TheThing12']][[User Talk:TheThing12|'...I swear']] 19:50, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Interesting observation - can anyone else confirm? ---- Yesterday I was on a quest to kill a Blood Dragon in Dragontooth Crater and I managed to surprise the dragon by making first shot at him from the top of a mountain (he was curled up and asleep). He fought me briefly, but then seemingly lost his interest and returned to his resting position. So I shot at him to wake him up again and while he was trying to increase his altitude to be able to fight me I managed to hit him once more. This is when he began to fall down and smashed into the ground next to the tower leaving quite a long ditch (two-three times longer than his own length with tail) as a result. He was still alive, but for some reason would not fly again and simply looked at me from below. I finished him off with another shot. Now I wonder if anyone else has seen anything like this and if it is a scripted event only in this location or it can occur anywhere else? To me it seemed like a really great detail in an already fascinating world of TES: Skyrim (thank you developers!). UPDATE: I have just gone back to Dragontooth Crater and the ditch is gone, but the skeleton is still there, so it leads me to think that it was not simply a scripted event and can be repeated elsewhere. Please confirm. Flamdring (talk) 16:14, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :After a dragon is seriously injured (3/4), it can't fly anymore. For the rest I can't say, I never seen a sleeping dragon or something like that =). Light-Revan (talk) 00:37, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yay! I just had another dragon crashing into the ground! As for sleeping dragons, I saw it only once and at the location I mentioned - Dragontooth Crater - where I was looking at the dragon from a rather high mountain, so it did not see me at all. But it seems you can find more videos of sleeping dragons by googling "Skyrim sleeping dragon" to see some videos on YouTube to see what I mean. :) Flamdring (talk) 11:26, November 25, 2011 (UTC)